


Orange Juice and Cookies

by netherprince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/netherprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some cute fluff. takes place right after drink me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Juice and Cookies

Objectively, Lawrence has the best possible life. No reasons to complain.

A willing donor, a collection of bloodwine, more money than he could spend, a hand in the most least professional web of crews in, quite possibly, the entire world. What more could he want? He's even got said donor dozing on his chest, offering a steady dose of warmth with each soft breath. 

It's just a shame it feels like his dead heart is breaking every time he looks at Adam.

Yes, okay, he's had a crush on his boss for decades now. Since before he was his boss, actually, from back when they were a couple of losers against the world. Before the fangs, before Kovic's eyes turned a liquid gold that Lawrence waxes philosophical about to himself- and one time, drunkenly to Joel, because Joel and Lawrence have always been the two bats and they both like wine way too much.

(Blood just doesn't mix well with anything else.)

He can still remember the first time Adam died, though, clutching his face in shaking hands, tears streaming down his cheeks because you're not allowed to die on me, dammit, it's supposed to be us against the world, I can't do that alone- But then, just like always, Adam just shimmered, wavered, coughed up molten gold, and struggled awake. Adam was the one to hold him then, something unmentioned since.

But now, Adam Kovic, he's the boss of Fakehaus. Peake signs the checks, Bruce keeps them together, but Adam is the one they look to. It's, admittedly, nice to see other people following him. Something about it makes Lawrence feel less like a dork for hanging off his every word. 

The same boss is who's resting on him, scruff making his collar itchy, fingers tracing drowsy symbols on his side, mouth twisted in some kind of exhausted smile. Understandable, of course, because he still has blood crusting his neck. Maybe it would have been kinder to kill Kovic- but even as he considers it, Lawrence traces the bites and purrs quietly. Adam responds with a hum, squeezing his soft side. "I'm okay, Larr," is muffled by the skin he's pressed against, and Lawrence just laughs quietly in return.

"Go back to sleep, dude. You've got soma major blood loss."

"Are you trying to say that like, like it's not your fault, because we both know-" Lawrence is the first to laugh, louder this time, and Adam joins him and it feels so good to hear. "It's your fault! You gave me the ugliest hickey possible."

"Yeah, and you creamed your jeans from it. Are you gonna start complaining now?" He just grins, all fangs, as Kovic gives a half-hearted yell. Thankfully, though, he does settle. Lawrence figures he's nodded off, until the hand on his side squeezes gently, head on his chest tilts up. 

Adam doesn't even talk for a minute, just looks at him, and Lawrence can't help but watch him back. Maybe it's too tender when he instinctively strokes Adam's hair, but he does it anyways. Green meets gold, and Kovic starts smiling. "Your eyes are green again. They went all orangey when you bit me. I like 'em better green, it feels less like I might lose an arm." Another laugh, and Lawrence hurts to look at him, to see him smile and stretch lazily and relax. His fingers trail down, brushing the bite again and this time his purr is loud, buzzing in his chest.

"Can't blame me for you smelling like a five star dinner, dude. I think all that gold in you makes you tastier. I haven't gotten to drink like that since I got turned." File under, things to blame on Joel. "You're kinda perfect. I feel, so much better, like, so much. You don't even know, I'm pretty sure I could go run a marathon and then do a heist alone." He's rambling, and Adam leans up- and kisses him again, stopping him between thoughts, propped up on his chest. "Mm-?" Lawrence doesn't even have to to kiss back, because Adam slumps a little, smiling. "...Am I allowed to do that? Because you've done it, _twice,_ and, well, I'd like to, return the favour, just a little."

The smile he gets is blinding, and Lawrence feels _alive_ again. "I'd be personally offended if you didn't kiss me soon. I mean, I already let you eat me."

"I didn't eat you," he protests, but there's no fight in it, because, because he gets to... Lawrence is so gentle, cradling Adam's head to bring him closer, pressing his cool lips to the ones that feel like they could burn him alive. There's not a hint of fangs, no fight, not even a slip of tongue, just the way Kovic melts against him, just the soft sigh that could have come from either of them. 

Lawrence decides, easily, that he could spend the rest of his life doing nothing but this. The soft slide of their mouths, the scent and taste of Adam overwhelming him. He can't help his ragged purring, even when he feels a smile shift their kiss, and even when he breaks away for Adam to breathe, he keeps their faces close, hair brushing and foreheads touched together carefully. "Does this mean I'm dating my boss now?" 

"Only if you promise to ditch your blood bags except for snacks or when one of us is out." His purr swings into a growl, and Lawrence shifts to press his mouth to the dark, still-forming bruises.

"I can do that. I can so do that."

"Good. Now kiss me some more before you get me some goddamned orange juice and cookies."

Lawrence wonders if James can hear his laughter from two floors down.


End file.
